


podfic-- katemonkey's "A Brief Conversation About Forgiveness"

by nagasvoice



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Forgiveness, Gen, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the cold hard truth between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic-- katemonkey's "A Brief Conversation About Forgiveness"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief Conversation About Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329442) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Thanks to kisahawklin for hosting and helping on the coding!

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/conversation-about-forgiveness.mp3)


End file.
